


It's just only between us

by Winnetou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Remus is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: It's not what you think.





	It's just only between us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To tylko tak między nami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568040) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



> Hello everyone! This is the translation of my own fanfiction. This is the first text I have translated into English. I want to find out if it works out well and if so, I will probably translate other stories too. I will be grateful for any feedback - those about the text, and those about my English (thanks, Uncle Google). I hope you will be lenient! ;)

“Reeemi, please...”

“No way!”

Sirius and Remus sat at the distant end of the lake, away from prying eyes. Sirius stared intently at his new boyfriend.

“Please. Nobody will know.”

“Why do you care about that so much?”

“Because all couples do it. James and Lili too.”  
“But this is really ... “ Remus was looking for the right term “ ... embarrassing.”

“Is it embarrassing for you to do this with me?” Sirius seemed to be shocked by this suggestion.

Remus said nothing and stared into the undulating lake. Silence between them vibrated with tension. Black tried hard to convince Lupin of his idea and now he was searching nervously for further arguments. Only recently have they admitted to their feelings and Sirius tried very hard to be at this delicate conversation, because he knew that Remus is still not convinced that what happened to them is true.

“We will not do this when someone could see us" he tried again "only when we will be all alone" he reached for other boy’s hand, but Remus moved away sharply. “Remi, I'm begging you ...”

Remus could not bear the despair in his voice. He looked up and saw Black’s sad eyes. He was suddenly hot, but he still did not say anything. Sirius decided it was time for more decisive steps.

“Remi” he said and looked straight into his eyes “you know my feelings for you. I want to demonstrate this to you not only with words. I want to be close to you and I want to do with you what other couples in love do.”

The result was that Lupine was blushed and Sirius had to use all his strong will not to cuddle his lovely boyfriend.

“Sirius, you are unbearable” Remus gave up, because he could not resist him for a long. He took Black's hand, but he stared at his own lap all the time. Sirius smiled broadly and pressed Lupine's hand to his lips.

“You see, holding hands is not so bad.”


End file.
